


although i lost my mind, sir (i think you lost yours quicker)

by jedi of ennth (ennta)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Young Jedi Knights Series - Kevin J. Anderson & Rebecca Moesta
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, PWP, general teenage sexual awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennta/pseuds/jedi%20of%20ennth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zekk knelt down so that he was on her level on the cockpit floor. “You don’t have to explain,” he said. He took a deep breath, glanced down at his knees against the durasteel, then back at her. “And, you know, if you need any help …” He nodded at the multitool on the floor by Jaina’s thigh, then let his eyes travel suggestively to her trembling hand. “Help with anything,” he clarified, and Jaina’s heart caught in her throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	although i lost my mind, sir (i think you lost yours quicker)

 

Tucked in beneath the Lightning Rod’s control console, hands twirling a multitool around a stubborn screw, Jaina found herself completely unable to concentrate on the repairs she had promised to work on. The distraction -- the distraction wasn’t anything more than a memory, for stars’ sake, and Jaina let out a frustrated groan as she let her multitool clatter to the floor beside her.

Her eyes drifted past the console’s grey underbelly, focusing on some point far beyond her friend Zekk’s ailing ship. She had made the mistake of stopping by his room to pester him with questions that now seemed insignificant -- “Did you try recalibrating the controls? Is the nav computer running new software?” -- only to find him completely unclothed, shrugging into a pair of undershorts when the noise of her entry startled him.

Jaina bit her lip as she replayed the scene; Zekk’s broad shoulders had tensed, drawing Jaina’s attention to the long indentation of his spine beneath his smooth pale skin, teasing her eyes down further to his strong thighs and muscular legs. He had quickly pulled his jumpsuit up to his waist and closed it with a frantic zip, but when he turned to face her, Jaina still found plenty of distraction in the lean muscles of his chest and arms, in the way his hair, still damp from his sanisteam, followed his cheekbones and spilled across his shoulders in lazy tendrils.

“I’m so sorry,” she had stammered, feeling her face heat up as she backed towards the door. “I thought you’d be working on our history assignments, thought you’d be all, um, cleaned up from calisthenics already. …”

Zekk had opened his mouth as though to answer, then just shrugged, his face lighting up to match Jaina’s. “Um, just -- just give me a bit, I’ll be out to help you with the _Rod_ \--”

“No,” Jaina interjected. “No, no, that’s fine, I said I’d take care of it so you could catch up on the work Tionne assigned us …” 

Now, alone in the chrome-and-steel cockpit, wedged out of sight beneath the dash, Jaina couldn’t help but think of all the different ways the encounter could have gone, and a throbbing ache began to pulse between her legs.

She could have slipped into Zekk’s room and undone the zipper he had so hastily pulled closed; in her mind, she twisted her lips into the smile of a seductress and slipped her hands down along the inside of his taut thighs, teasing him, watching the warm blush on his face rise to match the warmth against her palm.

 _Oh, space this_ , Jaina berated herself. She slowly unzipped her jumpsuit, afraid even the rustle of fabric would give her away, and slid her fingers down her thin white top and beneath the waistband of her underclothes. She found the source of her discomfort and ran her fingers through the soft folds of flesh until she found the pleasure point she was seeking.

Just a little pressure, she knew, just a few strokes to get this out of her system, to relax her enough to focus. … She had done this enough times in the humid summer air of her room, both to coax herself to sleep and drive out any lingering worries she had that Zekk would be gone once again -- out on one of his quests for self-discovery and purpose -- when she woke.

Jaina closed her eyes, willing her imagination to play along, imagining that Zekk was close and warm and, most importantly, a willing participant. If she concentrated, she could almost hear his breathing, his voice, a strangled --

“Need any help here … oh.”

Jaina started, her eyes snapping open as she sat and smacked her head against the underside of the console. She grimaced, knowing that if she turned she would see Zekk’s wide, knowing eyes, maybe even his mouth furrowed in distaste --

Blushing, Jaina slowly turned to face her unwelcome visitor. “Um.” She couldn’t seem to force any other syllables through her teeth, especially not when she took a good look at Zekk’s face -- far from disgusted, he looked as though he couldn’t decide where to look first or what to think.

“I would say this isn’t what it looks like,” Jaina finally managed, her voice a sheepish whisper, “but --”

Zekk knelt down so that he was on her level on the cockpit floor. “You don’t have to explain,” he said. He took a deep breath, glanced down at his knees against the durasteel, then back at her. “And, you know, if you need any help …” He nodded at the multitool on the floor by Jaina’s thigh, then let his eyes travel suggestively to her trembling hand. “Help with anything,” he clarified, and Jaina’s heart caught in her throat.

“Well.” Jaina reached out and took his hand before she could stop herself. “Maybe.” She held his gaze as she guided his long fingers down beneath the fabric of her clothing. Force, she had planned to be much smoother about this; she could feel her heart trying to hammer its way out of her chest, and her palms felt embarrassingly sweaty.

“You don’t mind?” Zekk’s breath hitched as he slipped his hand lower, Jaina’s fingers still directing him.

Jaina shook her head wildly. “Um, no. No, of course not, this is … this is great, it’s great,” she stammered.

Zekk inched closer, maneuvering himself so that he was somewhat awkwardly tucked in on top of her under the console. He leaned down to kiss her as their fingers slid between her thighs, catching her soft gasp in his mouth.

“This okay?” he whispered against her lips, stroking her gently.

“Here,” she instructed, leading his fingers to the nub of nerves she had been teasing earlier. He followed her instructions, gently pressing one calloused fingertip against the spot.

“Like that?” he murmured, his words soft on her neck as he caught her earlobe between his full lips. Jaina sucked in a deep breath and fought to stay quiet, determined to keep the upper hand for as long as --

_Oh._

Zekk rubbed his fingers against her, careful at first, then with a bit more urgency, and Jaina unconsciously tilted her hips into his touch. He was hard and warm, the space between them dizzyingly humid with stuttered breathing and wet gasps.

“Harder,” she whispered, trying to make it sound more like a command than a plea, and when he obliged she nearly choked on a moan. She didn’t quite know what to do with her hands now, not with her brain shorting out with every pass of Zekk’s fingers, so she reached up to knot one hand in his hair and tug his mouth to hers. Her other hand palmed at the bulge between his legs, applying enough pressure to make him whimper into their kiss. Kriff it, she hadn’t expected him to make sounds like that, small vulnerable sounds beneath her touch, and that, that was the hottest part of all of this, and she could feel herself losing control, her hips rising and falling in time with Zekk’s fingers, her muscles tightening in unbearable tension until she came in a series of shaking, shuddering contractions.

Halfway lost in a rush of endorphins, Jaina barely noticed when Zekk tensed beneath the hand she was still rubbing up and down his length through his jumpsuit, barely noticed when he choked out her name against her neck and then lowered himself shakily so that he was lying beside her. She looked over at him, a hazy smile on her face, and noted that he was blushing a deeper red than she had ever seen him blush.

“That was great,” she assured him, reaching out to run her fingers over his flushed cheekbones. “Just what I wanted.”

Zekk ducked into the touch and closed his eyes. “I didn’t last very long,” he muttered.

“You got me where I needed to go,” Jaina pointed out. When Zekk didn’t answer, she chuckled. “I’m way too happy to be having this conversation right now, though.”

At that, Zekk opened his eyes and smiled tentatively. “Yeah. Me too.” He gazed up at the ceiling and seemed to take in their surroundings for the first time. “Maybe we should get cleaned up a bit.”

Jaina nodded in agreement. The reality of things, she decided, the very real need for, say, clean underclothes after a heated encounter in an enclosed space, didn’t take away from the sensuality of it; instead, it tied the proceedings to reality, made them a sweet, solid marker in whatever was developing between Jaina and this boy--this man, she supposed--she had fantasized about for so long.

“Next time, though,” she said as he helped her to her feet, and she grinned at the way her choice of words made his eyes light up, “maybe next time we should try this in a bunk.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I helped ruin your childhood. Song title from Polly Scattergood's "Please Don't Touch."


End file.
